Acid gas removal refers to a group of processes that use aqueous solutions of various alkyl amines (or amines) to remove hydrogen sulfide (H2S) and carbon dioxide (CO2) from gases. It is a common process unit used in refineries, and is also used in petrochemical plants, natural gas processing plants and other industries. Acid gas removal may be achieved using an acid gas removal unit (AGRU).